


Sunday Mornings

by city_bright



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright





	Sunday Mornings

Mindy slowly came into consciousness, rolling over onto her other side and holding the warm comforter closer to her chest. Eyes still closed, she curled her toes and arched her back before relaxing again and burrowing further into the bed. It was a chilly October morning, the kind meant for staying in, drinking warm tea, and watching When Harry Met Sally, and it was one of her favorite things about autumn. She opened her eyes and stared out the window where the light grey clouds filtered the sunlight that gave their neighborhood a charming glow. She sighed contently, hearing Danny’s soft movement in the kitchen and relishing her warm cocoon and wondering if she stayed in bed long enough that Danny would bring her breakfast in bed. 

She turned over onto her back, reaching for her phone on the bedside table as she moved. Mindy checked her email and scrolled through her social media for fifteen minutes and when her stomach growled, she knew she couldn’t wait any longer for breakfast. She threw on one of her sweaters, which hit her perfectly at the midpoint of her thighs, and ran a hand through her hair to hopefully tame the surefire bedhead. She walked out into the living room, inhaling the sweet smell of coffee, cinnamon and chocolate swirling in the air.

“Morning, babe,” she greeted happily with a kiss to Danny's cheek. “The French toast looks amazing.”

“Morning, Min,” he replied with a light touch to the small of her back. “I made your favorite - French toast with chocolate chips _and_ blueberries.”

Mindy settled in at the dining table, sitting crossed legged on the chair and getting increasingly impatient for food. "Ugh, yes, you’re the best.”

Danny served her a plate of French toast, three slices high, with a kiss to her forehead before sitting down next to her. Mindy dug right in, pouring an obscene amount of maple syrup over the crisp, golden brown bread, and moaned in pleasure, the French toast satisfying her sweet tooth. He smirked at her side, enjoying her enthusiasm, and his fingers started to lightly dance on her knee.

“Okay, you perv. Let’s keep this family friendly here.”

“You started it,” he countered with a lick to his lips, the glint in his eyes unwavering as his eyes traveled to the smooth expanse of her legs.

Mindy playfully shook her head. “Sorry, Danny, you’re cute, but this French toast? Way more attractive right now.” She took another bite and moaned again just to torture him, and all he could do was just smile as he continued with his breakfast. 

Plate scraped clean of butter and maple syrup, Mindy got up from the table to place her dishes in the sink, and she should’ve known that Danny trailed behind her, but she was still surprised when he stood behind her to wrap his arms around her, snuggling into the crook of her neck. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him to kiss her neck.

“You’re such a horn dog today.” He gently turned her around and hummed in admittance with the lazy pull of his lips. Mindy wearing almost nothing but a sweater always put him in a playful mood. There was something so relaxed and beautiful about the way she so comfortably moves around their apartment that makes him love her more. As much as he loves her in her brightly coordinated outfits, he loves her in a slouchy sweater that shows off her legs and hits her in all the right places more.

Danny trailed his fingers along the side of her thighs until they reached the lacy edge of her underwear, and he sunk to his knees to give himself what he really wanted all morning. Mindy gripped the edge of the sink as she came down from her high and sighed contently once more.

“Wow, if all mornings were like that…” 

Threading his fingers in her hair, he dropped a kiss at the corner of her jaw and let out a small, throaty chuckle at her inability to finish her sentence. “Speechless, huh?”

Mindy rolled her eyes. “Show off.” 

Satisfied in more ways than one, they took advantage of the cozy weather and spent most of the day curled up on the couch, watching documentaries and reality tv and napping with the occasional bout of bickering over who’s stealing whose side of the blanket. Even though Mindy was usually one to be antsy and a little bored when she stayed home too long, she found that she didn’t mind all that much with Danny. It was actually kind of nice, so when she started to drift off to sleep, head lightly resting on Danny’s arm, she thought that if all her days with him were like this, then she wouldn’t need anything else.


End file.
